The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 33
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 33: Archdemon Derick's and Will's groups of elementals casually stepped into the next car as Aaron's group prepared to battle Magma Destroyer. Inside, they saw a tall, jet black, spiky figure carrying a giant scythe of the same colors standing inside the vehicle. "Derick, take your group into the next car.", Will said. "We got this." Will, Hunter, and Daniel raised their fists to fight the figure. "Go on right ahead.", the figure said with a dry, raspy voice. "The final guard is superior in strength to all of you." Derick, Richter, and Noah went into the next car. "Who are you, anyway?", Hunter asked. "My name is not important.", the figure said. "But if you must, call me Archdemon." "Archdemon?", Daniel asked. "Yes.", Archdemon said. "That is the name my creators designated to me." "Creators?", Daniel asked. "Can you not tell?", Archdemon asked. "I'm a faux elemental." "Of what element?", Daniel asked. "You'll see soon...", Archdemon said as the inside of the car got a lot darker. 33: ARCHDEMON "What's happening?!", Hunter asked. Suddenly, all the sudden blackness went into the shape of a ball in Archdemon's hand, while he laughed maniacally. "What?!", Daniel shouted. "Death Ball!", Archdemon shouted as he hurled the ball toward Hunter. Hunter countered with a Flamethrower, but the Flamethrower seemed to go around the Death Ball. "What's happening?!", Hunter asked. "Why isn't my Flamethrower working?!" "This attack manipulates gravity.", Archdemon said. "No matter what attacks you launch at it, they will never hit!" The Death Ball almost hit Hunter, but Hunter ducked and just barely managed to dodge it. The attack hit the wall and spread out, going along the walls and back into Archdemon's hand. "Damn.", Archdemon said. "You've got some powerful luck. If that attack even slightly hit you, you would disintegrate into nothing! That's why it's called 'Death Ball'. It instantly kills anything it touches!" "That attack...!", Daniel said. "What kind of elemental are you?!" "I'm a darkness elemental.", Archdemon said. "Only a darkness elemental can create an attack that defies gravity and kills anything it touches. But that wasn't my only attack that can do that!" "What?!", Hunter shouted. The darkness energy gathered from Archdemon's hands and into the shape of a sword. "No!", Hunter shouted as he made a Flame Sword and Daniel made an Ice Sword. "Sword of Darkness!", Archdemon shouted as he swung the Sword and Hunter attempted to block it, but the Flame Sword warped around the Sword of Darkness. As the Sword neared Hunter's body, Archdemon laughed evilly... before he was impaled in the chest from behind by Daniel. Archdemon slowly turned around, making raspy moaning noises, not knowing what happened or why he let it happen. "This is what happens when you let your guard down!", Daniel shouted as he swung to the right, cutting Archdemon's right arm in half, causing Archdemon to drop the Sword of Darkness. Archdemon screamed out in pain as he slumped on the ground and held his shoulder. "That's it, you're dead!!!", Archdemon shouted as he used his left hand to grab the giant scythe. He grabbed Will and shoved him onto the ground, only to pick up Will by the hair and stab him in his left eye. Archdemon swung to the right and took out Will's other eye (as well as the other side of his head). Will screamed as he fell on the ground. "Will!", Daniel shouted. Daniel raised his hand and made a giant snowball. Using both of his hands, he turned the snowball into a blizzard that tossed everyone around. Archdemon landed on top of Hunter (who had fallen into a seat), and Hunter impaled Archdemon through the chest with Flame Fist. Archdemon screamed as he reached for his scythe. But it was not there. Instead, it was picked up by Daniel. "You... bastard...", Archdemon said as Daniel raised the scythe. Daniel stabbed Archdemon through the neck. Archdemon's head rocked before facing toward the side as Daniel removed the scythe. Archdemon's optics flickered off and his head fell onto the floor. Will, who had just regenerated from his wounds, looked over and saw Archdemon's dead body. "So...", Will said. "He's finally dead?" "Um... yeah...", Daniel said. Suddenly, they heard a loud BOOM! The three went to see what it was. They saw Aaron, Alice, and Kevin standing in the car, and both the front and back sides had been taken out. There were drips of magma everywhere. "Hey, Aaron!", Hunter shouted, waving. "Hey, Hunter.", Aaron said, waving back. Suddenly, they felt the train slow down. "Quick, no time for smalltalk!", Aaron shouted as his group and Will's group rushed into the third-to-last car. BE CONTINUED Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff